Plants vs. Zombies 2/Concepts/Costumes
:For other uses, see Costumes. This is the gallery of unused costumes in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. SunflowerUnusedCostume1.png|Sunflower's costume (top hat with pink ribbon). SunflowerUnusedCostume2.png|Sunflower's costume (red sunglasses). * SunflowerUnusedCostume3.png|Sunflower's costume (dark blue sunglasses). # SunflowerUnusedCostume4.png|Sunflower's costume (white lined sunglasses). PeashooterUnusedCostume1.png|Peashooter's costume (top hat). PeashooterUnusedCostume2.png|Peashooter's costume (baseball cap). # PeashooterUnusedCostume3.png|Peashooter's costume (crown). * PeashooterUnusedCostume4.png|Peashooter's costume (leprechaun hat). Wall-nutUnusedCostume1.png|Wall-nut's costume (mini tuxedo). Wall-nutUnusedCostume2.png|Wall-nut's costume (green bow tie). Wall-nutUnusedCostume3.png|Wall-nut's costume (red bow tie). * Wall-nutUnusedCostume4.png|Wall-nut's costume (blue bow tie). # PotatoMineUnusedCostume2.png|Potato Mine's costume (small top hat and monocle). BloomerangUnusedCostume1.png|Bloomerang's costume (green beanie) BloomerangUnusedCostume2.png|Bloomerang's costume (top hat with white ribbon). * Cabbage-pultUnusedCostume2.png|Cabbage-pult's costume (top hat and bow tie). IcebergLettuceUnusedCostume1.png|Iceberg Lettuce's costume (Peashooter earmuffs). IcebergLettuceUnusedCostume2.png|Iceberg Lettuce's costume (top hat and monocle). GraveBusterUnusedCostume1.png|Grave Buster's costume (sombrero). GraveBusterUnusedCostume2.png|Grave Buster's costume (giant top hat with white ribbon). TwinSunflowerUnusedCostume1.png|Twin Sunflower's costume (white lined sunglasses). TwinSunflowerUnusedCostume2.png|Twin Sunflower's costume (red sunglasses). # TwinSunflowerUnusedCostume3.png|Twin Sunflower's costume (top hats with pink ribbon). BonkChoyUnusedCostume1.png|Bonk Choy's costume (boxing belt). BonkChoyUnusedCostume2.png|Bonk Choy's costume (black belt). BonkChoyUnusedCostume3.png|Bonk Choy's costume (mini tuxedo). RepeaterUnusedCostume1.png|Repeater's costume (top hat). * SnowPeaUnusedCostume1.png|Snow Pea's costume (big top hat). SnapdragonUnusedCostume2.png|Snapdragon's costume (stovepipe hat). PowerLilyUnusedCostume1.png|Power Lily's costume (silver glasses). PowerLilyUnusedCostume2.png|Power Lily's costume (monocle). SpikeweedUnusedCostume1.png|Spikeweed's costume (anaglyph 3D glasses). # SpikeweedUnusedCostume2.png|Spikeweed's costume (crazy eyes glasses). * SpikeweedUnusedCostume3.png|Spikeweed's costume (monocle). CoconutCannonUnusedCostume1.png|Coconut Cannon's costume (pith helmet). CoconutCannonUnusedCostume2.png|Coconut Cannon's costume (stovepipe hat). CherryBombUnusedCostume2.png|Cherry Bomb's costume (top hats and monocles). SpringBeanUnusedCostume1.png|Spring Bean's costume (pink tutu with attached bodice). * SpringBeanUnusedCostume2.png|Spring Bean's costume (top hat with pink ribbon). SpikerockUnusedCostume1.png|Spikerock's costume (Future Sunglasses). SpikerockUnusedCostume2.png|Spikerock's costume (monocle). ThreepeaterUnusedCostume1.png|Threepeater's costume (yellow and purple-striped party hats). * ThreepeaterUnusedCostume2.png|Threepeater's costume (top hats). SquashUnusedCostume1.png|Squash's costume (pink headband). * SquashUnusedCostume2.png|Squash's costume (small top hat). SplitPeaUnusedCostume2.png|Split Pea's costume (orange and blue top hats). * ChiliBeanUnusedCostume1.png|Chili Bean's costume (yellow apron). ChiliBeanUnusedCostume2.png|Chili Bean's costume (mini tuxedo). TorchwoodUnusedCostume1.png|Torchwood's costume (pink star glasses). * TorchwoodUnusedCostume2.png|Torchwood's costume (monocle and bow tie). LightningReedUnusedCostume2.png|Lightning Reed's costume (stovepipe hat). Tall-nutUnusedCostume1.png|Tall-nut's costume (brown horseshoe mustache and goatee). Tall-nutUnusedCostume2.png|Tall-nut's costume (glasses and full beard). Tall-nutUnusedCostume3.png|Tall-nut's costume (English mustache and mini tuxedo). Melon-pultUnusedCostume1.png|Melon-pult's costume (stovepipe hat). Melon-pultUnusedCostume2.png|Melon-pult's costume (red cap). * WinterMelonUnusedCostume1.png|Winter Melon's costume (green trapper hat). * MarigoldUnusedCostume1.png|Marigold's costume (green petals). MarigoldUnusedCostume2.png|Marigold's costume (yellow petals). MarigoldUnusedCostume3.png|Marigold's costume (purple petals). MarigoldUnusedCostume4.png|Marigold's costume (red petals). MarigoldUnusedCostume5.png|Marigold's costume (orange petals). MarigoldUnusedCostume6.png|Marigold's costume (top hat with pink ribbon). MarigoldUnusedCostume7.png|Marigold's costume (indigo petals). MarigoldUnusedCostume8.png|Marigold's costume (blue petals). LaserBeanUnusedCostume1.png|Laser Bean's costume (gold chain). LaserBeanUnusedCostume2.png|Laser Bean's costume (stovepipe hat and mini tuxedo). BloverUnusedCostume1.png|Blover's costume (pink lensless glasses). BloverUnusedCostume2.png|Blover's costume (top hat with pink ribbon). CitronUnusedCostume1.png|Citron's costume (small multicolored propeller beanie). CitronUnusedCostume2.png|Citron's costume (juice box with a straw in it). * E.M.PeachUnusedCostume1.png|E.M.Peach's costume (scar and bolts of Frankenstein's monster). E.M.PeachUnusedCostume2.png|E.M.Peach's costume (bow tie). StarfruitUnusedCostume1.png|Starfruit's costume (antennae headband). * Infi-nutUnusedCostume1.png|Infi-nut's costume (toaster). † Infi-nutUnusedCostume2.png|Infi-nut's costume (upside-down top hat). MagnifyingGrassUnusedCostume1.png|Magnifying Grass's costume (blue bow with red middle). MagnifyingGrassUnusedCostume2.png|Magnifying Grass's costume (top hat with pink ribbon). TileTurnipUnusedCostume1.png|Tile Turnip's costume (ushanka). TileTurnipUnusedCostume2.png|Tile Turnip's costume (top hat with pink ribbon). Ghost Pepper Costume.png|Ghost Pepper's costume (purple bow). BananaLauncherCostume.PNG|Banana Launcher's costume (Towel). SapFlingCostume.PNG|Sap-fling's costume (red ornament). HurrikaleCostume.PNG|Hurrikale's costume (fox tail scarf). HotPotatoCostume.PNG|Hot Potato's costume (mashed potatoes and gravy). Pepper-pultCostume(Better).png|Pepper-pult's costume (hachimaki headband). ChardGuardCostume.png|Chard Guard's costume (purple tuxedo). ChardGuardCostume2.PNG|Chard Guard's other costume (spiked collar). FirePeashootersCostume.png|Fire Peashooter's costume (hot dog on a skewer). StunionCostume.png|Stunion's costume (straw hat). StunionCostume2.png|Stunion's other costume (headset). RotobagaCostume.png|Rotobaga's costume (binoculars). BetaFirePeashooterUnusedCostume1.png|Beta Fire Peashooter's costume (top hat). BetaFirePeashooterUnusedCostume2.png|Beta Fire Peashooter's costume (baseball cap). + BetaFirePeashooterUnusedCostume3.png|Beta Fire Peashooter's costume (crown). ^ BetaFirePeashooterUnusedCostume4.png|Beta Fire Peashooter's costume (leprechaun hat). ^ BetaFirePeashooterUnusedCostume5.png|Beta Fire Peashooter's costume (hair, scars, and bolts of Frankenstein's monster). $ BetaFirePeashooterUnusedCostume6.png|Beta Fire Peashooter's costume (earmuffs). $ A costume marked with * is a costume used in the Chinese version. A costume marked with † is seen in a trailer, but never used. A costume marked with # is seen on the same plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. A costume marked with + is seen on another plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. A costume marked with ^ is a costume used in gameplay by hacking. A costume marked with $ is a seasonal costume. Videos Plants Vs Zombies 2 It's About Time ALL Plants New COSTUME Big Wave Beach Gameplay|Unused costumes in action Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants